


just go to heaven, please

by Lieblingsmeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblingsmeer/pseuds/Lieblingsmeer
Summary: Matsun come to check.





	just go to heaven, please

**Author's Note:**

> credit to Haruichi Furudate as the mangaka. I didn't took any profit from this work.

"I love you."

 

"Yeah, cool," said Makki. "But you're dead."

 

"I'm not dead to you."

 

"Stop making me insane, can you? Just kiss me, embrace me, before your time takes you up."

 

"I want to do it, but I can't."

 

"Oh, Matsun."

 

"...."

 

"Then, what are you doing here?"

 

"Just checking, whether you doing fine or not after that accident."

 

"Stop."

 

"But I think, you're fine."

 

"I was never fine."

 

"Don't be like that, Makki. I know you're strong. Like those climber we saw."

 

"Matsun, go to ... heaven, please."

 

"I will. Thank you."

 

"I will not say goodbye to you."

 

"I know, darling."


End file.
